Semi yang Telah Kembali
by aku diriku
Summary: Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, siapa Gaara untukku dan yang membuatku terkejut, hatiku menjerit sejadinya, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah segalanya bagiku.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Melodramatis, dll

Big thaks to morningtiaz atas plot luar biasanya. :*

Perubahan karakter disesuaikan keinginan saya *heheh

No Bashing, yang tidak setuju silakan kembali ke alamnya *eh

Selamat menikmati *seret popcorn xD

* * *

Aku tak pernah lagi mempercayai pria.

Bagiku, semua pria sama saja. Mereka tidak bisa dipercaya. Mereka berkata manis, romantis, tapi pada akhirnya semua sama, hanyalah suatu kepura-puraan. Aku tidak mengatakannya tanpa alasan. Aku pernah mencintai dua orang dari mereka yang nyatanya merekalah alasan mengapa aku mulai memiliki hati yang suram.

Yang pertama adalah seorang terhormat yang sangat dijunjung tinggi oleh siapapun yang mengenalnya, tak terkecuali aku. Tapi itu dulu sebelum semuanya terjadi. Seorang bijaksana yang penuh karisma, yang belakangan ku tahu itu hanyalah topeng belaka. Ia adalah Hiashi Hyuuga. Ayahku.

Ayah yang sangat ku hormati, ku sayangi, ku cintai, ya, ia adalah pria pertama yang sukses membuatku jatuh cinta. Begitupun dengan ibuku. Hidup kami sangat indah sebelum wanita tak berhati itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkan keluargaku. Menghancurkan ibuku, bahkan aku berani berkata ia adalah alasan dibalik kematian ibuku dan calon adikku yang bahkan belum sempat dilahirkan. Ibuku yang tengah mengandung harus rela merengang nyawa menanggung beban.

Dihari pemakaman ibuku, aku hanya bisa menangis histeris menahan kesedihan serta kemarahan yang membuncah melihat ayah dan wanita kaji itu berakting menampakkan air mata dusta. Seolah berkata pada dunia bahwa mereka adalah orang yang paling merasa sedih atas kematian ibuku. Sejenak aku melihat ayahku memandang jasad ibuku sendu, sebelum akhirnya wanita kembali berhasil mengalihkan dunia ayahku sepenuhnya padanya. Oh Tuhan, lihatlah betapa ayahku telah massuk kedalam perangkapnya.

Aku masih bisa memendam kekecewaanku dan kemarahanku terhadap ayah dan wanita yang kini sah menjadi istri ayahku dan harus ku panggil ibu itu. Sungguh aku tak sudi, namun apalah dayaku, aku terlalu takut akan ayahku. Ayah yang senantiasa memperlakukanku dengan baik sudah tiada, hanya menyisakan sosok pria yang mudah marah yang tak ku kenali lagi. Aku berubah menjadi gadis pendiam yang takut untuk hanya sekedar mengutarakan keinginanku.

Sampai suatu ketika, aku bertemu dengannya. Dengan pria yang mampu memahamiku. Inuzuka Kiba. Ia adalah seniorku di sekolah. Pribadiku yang tertutup yang tak seorangpun mau menjadikanku bagian dari mereka, namun ia dengan mudahnya dapat menembus benteng itu. Seketika ia memasuki duniaku. Ia mampu merubah gadis yang tak punya semangat hidup menjadi gadis yang ceria. Ia mampu membuatku melupakan kepedihanku. Siapapun akan iri padaku. Aku tak mampu meminta lebih. Aku percaya bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang tepat untukku. Aku percaya bahwa aku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupku dengannya, berbagi rasa cinta yang kami miliki sampai mata kami terpejam untuk selamanya.

Setelah tujuh tahun kami menjalin hubungan, akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang sebenarnya dibalik topeng yang selama ini ia kenakan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia seorang aktor yang hebat yang dapat selingkuh dibelakangku tanpa aku menyadarinya.

Sampailah ketika suatu hari aktingnya terbongkar. Perempuan selingkuhannya mengandung dan ia adalah putri dari seorang yang berkuasa yang dengan mudahnya mampu menindas pria seperti dia hanya dengan satu kedipan mata. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menikahi perempuan itu, meninggalkanku dan menghancurkanku. Tepat seminggu sebelum hati pertunangan kami.

Aku layaknya boneka yang rusak. Aku memang bernapas, berjalan, namun pandangan mataku kosong. Berat badanku menurun dengan drastisnya karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki selera makan. Hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan air mata. Aku mulai sering jatuh sakit. Ayahku yang bagaimanapun adalah ayah kandungku mungkin ikut merasa sedih melihatku. Ya, ayah yang seolah tak perduli mulai memperlihatkan kepeduliannya lagi padaku setelah melihat kondisiku. Begitupun ibu tiriku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Sampai suatu malam disaat aku kembali jatuh sakit, mereka, ayah dan ibu tiriku menangis tersedu meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan adikku ikut menangis. Ah, ya, wanita itu melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki setelah pernikahannya dengan ayah. Aku tak pernah dekat dengannya walau aku sadar betul adikku tidak seharusnya ikut menanggung kesalahan orangtuanya. Entahlah, memandangnya hanya akan mengingatkanku pada mendiang ibu dan adikku. Meminta maaf atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padaku selama ini, pada ibu kandungku. Mungkin mereka kasihan padaku? Oh Tuhan, walaupun aku yakin kesungguhan dari ucapan mereka, namun dapatkah dengan mudah aku memaafkan mereka? Tentu saja tidak. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahan mereka.

Waktu terus berlalu, ayah dan ibu tiriku semakin berlaku baik padaku yang tentu saja tak pernah ku pedulikan. Aku tetap dingin tak pernah tahan untuk sekedar berlama-lama bersama mereka. Tapi malam itu, setelah makan malam, ayah menahanku untuk beranjak dari kursi yang ku duduki. Ya, biasanya aku akan segera pergi setelah ritual wajib makan bersama selesai. Tak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam percakapan diantara mereka. Aku menolak namun ayah memohon. Walau sempat berdecak kesal, pada akhirnya aku kembali duduk.

Ayah adalah orang yang tidak suka berbelit-belit dalam berbicara, malam itu, dengan nada memohon, ayah memintaku untuk bersedia menikah dengan putra sahabatnya. ' _Oh dan apa sekarang?_ ' rutukku dalam hati. Tentu saja aku menolak. Tidakkah mereka mengerti? Aku tak akan pernah mau lagi berurusan dengan pria. Cukup sudah.

Ibu tiriku ikut bicara, mencoba meluluhkan hatiku. Alasan mereka memintaku menikah agar aku dapat memulai kehidupan baru, melupakan hari-hari kelamku. Memulainya dengan seorang pria yang menurut mereka baik, sopan, tampan dengan penampilan yang rupawan, dan memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan. Aku marah. Memberontak. Apa yang mereka mau? Apa ini cara yang mereka pikir dapat menebus rasa bersalah mereka padaku? Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku berdiri dari kursi yang terasa panas, beranjak ingin meninggalkan meja.

Belum sempat aku melangkah, kursi yang ayah duduki berdecit, tiba-tiba ayah berlutut dilantai. Berlutut dihadapanku dengan air mata yang menetes. Aku terhenyak dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ayah menangis, begitu pula ibu tiriku. Mereka memohon agar aku mau menikah dengan pria itu. Dan dengan setengah hati akhirnya aku mengiyakan. Bukan karena aku benar-benar menerimanya, aku hanya sudah tak tahan, ingin cepat mengakhirinya dan pergi.

* * *

"Hajimemashite, namaku Sabaku Gaara." Dia memberikan senyumannya saat pertama kali memperkenalkan diri. Ia terlihat kaku, namun ramah, ya katakanlah sopan, baik dan terlihat cerdas. Singkat cerita kami menikah. Setelah menikah, ia selalu berprilaku lembut, protektif, dan memperlakukanku layaknya seorang ratu. Menjadi anak satu-satunya membuatnya mencurahkan semua perhatinanya padaku dan bahkan berjanji hanya akan mencintaiku seorang, selamanya. Ia telah berjanji pada ibunya bahwa ia hanya akan menikah satu kali selama hidupnya. Tapi, tentu saja aku tak akan tertipu lagi. Sabaku Gaara pastilah tidak akan jauh berbeda dari kedua pria yang telah menghancurkan hatiku.

"Selamat pagi." Suara yang sudah tak asing seperti biasanya, menyapa pagiku bahkan sebelum mataku sempurna terbuka untuk melihat dunia. Kecupan lembut mendarat dikeningku dan kalimat "I love you" terdengar di telingaku.

Aku benci hal itu. Aku benci ketika harus mendengar suara suamiku di pagi buta. Aku menjaga mataku agar tetap terpejam sebelum akhirnya ku dengar suara klik dari pintu kamarku yang menandakan pria itu telah keluar, beranjak membangunkan anak-anak. Perlahan ku buka mataku, dan menatap langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih, membenci setiap harinya ketika aku harus bangun.

Inilah aku, yang memiliki hati suram.

Setelah membersihkan diri, aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku memutuskan untuk membuat pancake. Tidak lama kemudian, keributan kecil dengan percakapan-percakapan menarik mulai memenuhi ruang makan. Dapat ku duga, si kembar telah selesai mandi dan siap untuk sekolah.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat ku dengar suara cekcok mereka. Anak-anakku... Hikaru dan Hikari, begitulah dia menamai si kembar. Aku tak begitu peduli dengan nama mereka. Anak-anakku... satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku masih bisa bertahan sampai detik ini. Aku tidak tahu haruskah aku berterimakasih padanya atau tidak.

Setelah kami menikah, kami melakukan apa yang selayaknya dilakukan suami-istri. Tapi, aku melakukannya hanyalah untuk memenuhi kewajibanku sebagai istrinya. Aku memperingatkannya bahwa aku tak ingin mengandung. Aku tak menginginkan anak darinya, jadi selalu kuingatkan dan kuperingatkan dia untuk mengenakan proteksi dan aku tak pernah lupa untuk meminum pil.

Namun, Tuhan berkata lain. Hari itu, aku mengetahui bahwa diriku tengah mengandung, dia terlihat sangat bahagia sementara aku merasa sangat geram. Aku melampiaskan kemarahanku padanya. Menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi. Aku marah, murka padanya tanpa menyadari bahwa akupun suatu hari lupa untuk meminum pilku.

Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan melakukan aborsi, tapi dia menolak. Dia memohon, menangis bahkan berlutut dihadapanku dan berkata akan melakukan apa saja agar aku tetap mempertahankan kehamilanku.

Pada awalnya, aku benar-benar tidak peduli dengan anak-anakku setelah mereka terlahir. Bagaimanapun mereka anak yang tidak pernah ku harapkan. Ku serahkan semua keperluan mereka pada pengasuhnya dan pada ayahnya ketika ia pulang bekerja. Ia tak pernah terlihat lelah saat ia bermain dengan mereka, senyumnya selalu lebih merekah dari biasanya dan perlahan itu membuatku mau menyentuh anak-anakku. Kemudian instingku sebagai seorang ibu membawaku lebih dekat dengan mereka. Setidaknya aku mencintai anak-anakku sampai sekarang.

Aku membawa pancake yang telah matang dan memberikannya pada masing-masing piring anak-anaku. Lihatlah betapa mereka bahagia hanya dengan mendapat sarapan kesukaanya.

"Aku ingin toping coklat yang banyak Kaa-san!" Hikaru, putraku yang kini berusia tujuh tahun bersemangat ketika aku menuangkan toping diatas pancakenya.

"Aku juga! Aku juga!" dan Hikari, putriku, seperti biasa, mengikuti apapun yang saudaranya lakukan.

"Tidak. Kalian tidak boleh banyak memakan yang manis-manis di pagi hari." Jawabku kepada mereka. Ku lirik mereka yang kemudian memajukan bibir kecil mereka setelah mendengar penolakanku. Hatiku hampir luluh meliat apa yang mereka lakukan, namun segera ku menggelengkan kepalaku, aku harus menjadi ibu yang tegas.

"Berilah mereka sedikit toping lagi, anata." Suara pria terdengar sangat dekat dengan telingaku. Tangan kirinya melingkar dipinggangku dan ketika aku protes, dia akan mengecup pipiku.

"Yah! Sabaku Gaara!" aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Ya, Sabaku Hinata?" Jawabnya jahil dan tersenyum padaku, sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kekecewaan diwajahnya. Aku benci hal itu, ketika ia tak pernah terlihat bersedih, aku benci ketika ia selalu bisa memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak berarti tidak! Itu tidak bagus bagi mereka." Kataku seraya menatap matanya. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun dan tidak terpengaruh oleh kemarahanku. Aku menggerutu.

Cekikikan kecil terdengar dari belakangku, memberiku tanda, dan berbalik, aku benar. Tangan kanannya diam-diam menuangkan toping coklat untuk anak-anak.

"Gaara!" Aku merebut botol toping dari tangannya dan membelalak padanya.

"Tou-san hebat!"

"Aku mencintaimu Tou-san!" Kembarku berseru riang. Aku mendesah kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini? Ini tidak lucu!" Aku menatapnya marah, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Hanya kali ini Hinata, biarkanlah mereka." Katanya memohon seperti ketika anak-anak memohon. Ku akui mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Ini bukanlah cara mendidik mereka. Saat kita berkata tidak, maka tidak." Aku mengomel pelan, tak mau anak-anakku mendengar kemarahanku. Aku dapat merasakan tanganku ditarik oleh jari-jari kecil. Aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan putraku menatapku dengan mata sendu.

"Jangan marah pada Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku tidak akan memakan coklatnya, tapi jangan marah pada Tou-san." Mata jadenya menatapku. Aku luluh, sejenak menghela napasku kemudian berlutut mensejajarkan tinggiku dengannya.

"Hikaru sayang, kamu tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan. Jadi, makanlah pancakemu." Aku membelai kepalanya sedikit mengacak rambut merahnya.

"Benarkah Kaa-san? Tapi tidak akan marah pada Tou-san, kan?"

Ku anggukkan kepalaku, "Oke." Kataku, namun aku yakin dibelakangku pria itu tengah menahan tawanya seraya memberi putraku acungan jempol atas keberhasilannya memenangkan hatiku.

"Tapi untuk pagi ini Tou-san kalian tidak akan mendapat sarapan." Kataku serius.

"Apa?" Suaranya terdengar begitu terkejut. "Kau bercanda kan, anata? Aku suka sekali pancake buatanmu. Selain itu, bagaimana aku bisa bekerja tanpa sarapan?"

Aku berdiri dan menatapnya, "kau bisa sarapan di jalan menuju kantor." Aku yakin, wajahku masih menunjukan kekesalanku padanya.

"Tapi..."

"Tak apa-apa, Tou-san, aku bisa berbagi pancakeku." Putraku kembali bersuara membuat wajah ayahnya kembali riang.

"Tou-san juga boleh berbagi denganku." Seperti biasa, putriku mengikuti.

"Terima kasih banyak, sayang." Ia berkata penuh kemenangan kemudian ketiganya memakan pancake bersama.

Aku kembali menggerutu melihatnya selalu sukses memenangkan hati anak-anak. Aku menghembuskan napas berat sebelum membalikkan badanku, ingin pergi menjauhi ruang makan.

"Mau kemana Kaa-san?" Genggaman ditanganku membuatku berbalik dan berhadapan dengannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oke, aku akan sarapan diluar, tapi kau harus memakan sarapanmu, oke?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Apa? Kau tidak mau memakan sarapanmu?" Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tangannya sangat siap untuk menyentuh pinggangku.

"Jangan berani kau..." Aku mencoba memperingatinya namun seperti biasa, pria ini tak pernah menggubris peringatanku dan mulai menggelitikku. Geram padanya namun berakhir dengan aku yang setengah tertawa dan setengah memukul keras pundaknya.

"Hentikan, Gaara!" Aku marah, geram, hampir kehabisan napas karena gelitikannya. Ku lihat anak kembarku yang juga tertawa geli. Begitu juga dengan Gaara yang terkekeh.

"Kaa-san, tertawanya aneh." Ujar putraku kemudian kembali tertawa, putriku mengikutinya tertawa.

Aku... tanpa kusadari ikut tersenyum bersama mereka.

"Mau sarapan bersama kami?" Seperti biasa, nada penuh cintanya selalu muncul setiap aku tersenyum. Bahkan senyuman terkecilku pun tak pernah lolos dari pandangannya.

"Tidak. Bukankah kau mengatakan akan sarapan diluar? Aku benar-benar bermaksud seperti itu saat ku katakan kau tak boleh sarapan bersama kami."

"Astaga... apa kau benar-benar salalu mengingat apa yang ku katakan padamu? Baiklah... baiklah... aku akan sarapan diluar, tapi kau harus sarapan dengan anak-anak." Kemudian dia menggiringku kembali menuju meja makan.

"Jangan nakal di sekolah, oke?" Aku mencium kedua pipi anak kembarku dari luar mobil.

"Oke Kaa-san." Jawab mereka kompak. Lengan kekar tiba-tiba menarik pergelangan tanganku kemudian ciuman yang begitu familiar mendarat di keningku.

"Selamat tinggal, sweet heart." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh kasihnya. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku. Ia biasa memanggilku sweet heart ketika ia akan pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa hari dan ia selalu memberi tahuku sehari sebelumnya. Namun, kemarin ia tak mengatakan apapun dan bahkan tidak membawa barang-barang apapun selain tas hitam yang biasa ia bawa ke kantornya.

"Kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Ia hanya tersenyum dan membelai rambutku, kemudian ia memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya merasa sedih meninggalkanmu sendirian." Aku mencoba mendorongnya, namun ia tidak bergerak dan tetap memelukku erat.

"Hentikan! Ada anak-anak." Aku menggerutu kesal.

"Tak apa-apa Kaa-san, kami akan menutup mata kami." Dan benar saja, mereka seketika memejamkan matanya.

"Hentikan!" Aku geram dan mendorongnya menjauh. Ia tersenyum. Senyumannya terlihat sendu, namun aku tak peduli.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Sakura hari ini, kan?"

"Ya... Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh pergi dengannya?" jawabku dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak, anata... Tentu saja kau boleh pergi. Aku sudah mengisi bensin mobilmu tadi malam jadi kau tinggal berangkat." Ia kembali mengecup keningku dan berbisik "I love you" sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tak pernah merasa lelah membisikkan kalimat itu sementara aku tak pernah sekalipun membalasnya.

Ia membuka jendela dan menatapku sendu, "aku benar-benar merasa sedih harus meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah. Aku..."

"Aku baik-baik saja..." Aku memotong perkataannya. "ini bukan kali pertamaku sendiri di rumah ini, dan lagipula aku menikmatinya. Sekarang pergilah atau anak-anak akan terlambat."

"Aku merasa tenang kalau begitu. Bye sweet heart..." Ia tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku yang ku abaikan dan mengalihkan perhatianku pada anak-anak yang juga sedang melambaikan tangan mereka padaku.

"Aku mencintaimu Kaa-san..."

"Kaa-san juga, sayang... Baik-baik di sekolah..."

Kemudian mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan rumah dan meninggalkanku.

* * *

Tidak begitu lama setelah Gaara pergi ke kantornya dan mengantarkan anak-anak ke sekolah, aku berganti pakaian dan berjalan menuju mobilku. Aku tidak memikirkan untuk membersihkan rumah, aku mengeluh padanya ketika aku harus membersihkan rumah yang cukup besar sendirian, jadi Gaara memberiku pembantu rumah tangga yang akan datang pada siang hari dan membersihkan segalanya. Yang perlu ku lakukan hanyalah memasak untuknya dan anak-anak.

Aku tak pernah repot memikirkan tagihan-tagihan rumah, seperti listrik, air, lainnya. Ialah yang mengurus semuanya. Ia selalu memberiku uang bulanan yang sebenarnya lebih dari cukup, bahkan sangat banyak ke dalam akun bank-ku yang tanpa ragu akan ku habiskan setiap bulannya. Setidaknya, aku harus menunjukan kepada temanku bahwa aku bahagia dengan pernikahanku dan mendapatkan suami luar biasa yang senang memanjakanku dengan uang.

Aku memakirkan mobilku di depan salon terkenal di kota ini, salon tempatku dan Sakura sering datangi.

"Sakura!" Ku panggil temanku ketika ku lihat figur tak asing baru saja keluar dari mobilnya tak jauh dari tempatku memarkir mobil.

"Hinata..." Ia berjalan kearahku dan memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu! Kau tahu, aku punya banyak gosip tentang penggemar suamimu itu." Ia berkata dengan bersemangat. Segera aku tahu, dia membicarakan Matsuri.

"Benarkah?" Aku mengangkat alisku, berpura-pura seakan aku senang dengan topik itu. Namun, tetap saja aku merasa penasaran dengan apapun berita tentangnya, Matsuri yang mencoba menarik perhatian Gaara. Uchiha Sasuke, suami Sakura adalah salah satu teman kantor Gaara, jadi Sakura selalu mendapat berita terbaru tentang Matsuri. Janda manajer marketing itu yang jatuh hati pada suaminya.

"Ya! Ayo... kita bergosip di dalam." Kemudian Sakura membawaku memasuki salon.

Sebagai pelanggan reguler, kami memiliki tempat spesial yang lebih privat, jadi kami dapat lebih leluasa mengobrol, bergosip, dan banyak hal lain.

Aku terkekeh ketika ku dengar bagaimana Matsuri melakukan operasi plastik setelah Gaara mengomentari matanya yang agak kecil. Namun, setelah selesai operasi justru Gaara sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa matanya menjadi lebih besar.

Kami membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari bergosip, launching tas dengan brand favorit kami, sampai membicarakan perihal anak-anak. Kami mengobrol, terkekeh sampai akhirnya kami tersadar bahwa treatment salon telah selesai.

Kami masih asyik mengobrol sampai kami tiba didepan meja kasir. Aku berhenti bicara saat aku menyadari tak dapat menemukan dompetku didalam tas.

"Aku yakin aku sudah memasukannya kedalam tas ini." Kataku panik dan terus mencoba menemukan dompetku, semua barang yang ada didalam tas ku keluarkan, namun nihil. Kemudian, aku teringat sesuatu. Dengan geram aku meraih telpon selulerku dan segera mendial nomer yang cukup ku hafal. Setelah beberapa kali terdengar nada sambung, panggilanpun di angkat.

"Moshi-moshi, anata?" seperti biasa, suara Gaara terdengar begitu ceria kapanpun aku menelponnya duluan. Dan itu membuatku semakin geram.

"Dimana?" Aku bahkan tak mau repot mengucapkan hallo kepadanya.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat meeting. Ada apa, anata?"

"Saat kau akan mengisi bensin mobilku tadi malam, apa kau mencari kunci didalam tasku?" Aku bertanya dengan nada tak sabar padanya.

"Ya..."

"Bagus!" Aku hampir memekik kesal padanya. "Dompetku tidak ada! Kau pasti lupa menyimpannya lagi!"

"Tapi... aku yakin sudah menyimpan kembali semuanya."

"Kau yakin, tapi kenyataannya aku tak bisa menemukan dopetku! Sekarang bagaimana aku membayar salonku?" Aku marah sekali padanya. Bahkan ku abaikan staf salon dan pelanggan salon yang menatap kearahku. Aku tak peduli.

"Kau dimana, Hinata? Di salon langgananmu? Aku akan kesana." Suaranya terdengar lebih serius kali ini.

"Tidak! Aku ingin kau kembali ke rumah dan ambilkan dompetku sekarang juga!"

"Tapi... Hinata, aku ada rapat dengan..."

"Aku tak peduli!"

Aku bisa mendengarnya mengambil napas berat, dan sedikit terbatuk setelah apa yang ku katakan padanya. Aku kira dia merasa kesal saat ku paksa dia kembali ke rumah, tapi aku tak peduli.

"Oke, aku akan mencari dompetmu ke rumah, sweet heart."

"Cepatlah! Aku akan pergi lagi dengan Sakura!"

"Tentu... I love-"

Aku mematikan sambungan teleponku tanpa memberinya kesempatan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Aku hanya terlalu kesal untuk mendengar suaranya saat ini.

"Tak apa Hinata. Kita bisa menunggu Gaara sambil mengobrol." Sakura mencoba menenangkan amarahku. Kami mengobrol lagi, namun mood-ku tidak kembali membaik. Aku terus menerus melirik jam tangan yang ku pakai, dan menggerutu karena ia masih belum datang.

Sudah dua jam berlalu, namun ia tak kunjung datang dan sama sekali tak mengabariku. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis. Sakura menawariku untuk memakai uangnya dahulu, aku menolak. Dimana akan ku letakkan mukaku kalau aku harus meminjam uang meskipun ia adalah temanku.

Kembali ku coba untuk menghubunginya. Beberapa kali, namun tak diangkat. Aku kesal, dan beranjak dari kursiku, berjalan mondar-mandir sambil terus mencoba menghubunginya. Belum sempat ku dial lagi nomernya, panggilan masuk dari ibuku, ibu tiriku. Aku tak punya pilihan selain mengangkatnya.

"Mo..moshi-moshi, Hinata? Kamu dimana?" Suara seraknya membuatku mengerutkan kening.

"Aku di salon bersama Sakura." Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Ku mohon cepatlah pergi ke rumah sakit, Hinata. Adikmu sudah menjemput si kembar dari sekolah mereka."

"Ada apa? Siapa yang sakit?" Hatiku menjadi tak tenang saat mendengar tentang rumah sakit.

"Cepatlah kemari, aku akan memberi tahumu disini."

"Tunggu! Apa yang terjadi? Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?" Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tau ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Aku bisa mendengarnya terisak sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kumohon tenangkan dirimu dulu, Hinata..." pintanya ditengah isakan yang semakin jelas untukku.

"Oke.. oke..." aku mencoba sebisa mungkin menarik napas, "aku tenang sekarang" walau nyatanya tidak.

"Gaa.. Gaara.. dia kecelakaan."

Napasku tercekat, aku mematung sempurna. Aku masih bisa mendengar ibuku berbicara diseberang telepon, tapi aku tak tahu lagi apa yang ia katakan. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku, aku hanya bisa merasakan lututku melemas, aku terjongkok. Aku tak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menghampiriku, mencoba berbicara denganku dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Dan aku tak bisa mengingat jelas bagaimana aku bisa berada di rumah sakit, duduk di depan ruang gawat darurat bersama orang tuaku, adikku, dan anak-anakku.

Aku tidak menangis seperti ibuku yang tentu saja telah menganggap Gaara sebagai anaknya sendiri. Aku tidak banyak bertanya seperti yang si kembar lakukan kepada ayah dan adikku. Apa yang aku lakukan hanyalah duduk disana, menatap kosong lampu yang terpasang di atas pintu yang berada tepat didepanku. Lampu yang sedari tadi menyala merah. Menandakan Gaara masih berjuang untuk hidup dibalik pintu itu.

"Dia menabrak mobil lain..."

"Kemudian, sebuah bus menabraknya dari arah belakang..."

"Mobilnya berguling..."

"Ada banyak darah..."

...adalah kalimat-kalimat yang bisa kudengar dari percakapan keluargaku. Aku tak bisa mendengar mereka dengan jelas, karena mataku masih tak mau beranjak meninggalkan lampu merah diatas pintu gawat darurat, dan hatiku, dalam diam berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

Beberapa kali aku mengerjapkan mata saat lampu merah diatas pintu itu padam. Aku berdiri, yang lainpun ikut berdiri ketika dokter keluar dari ruangan, mereka berharap berita bagus darinya, mereka berharap Gaara cukup kuat untuk memperjuangkan hidupnya. Namun, dokter tersebut keluar dengan ekspresi penuh sesal. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, nyonya... aku tak bisa menolongnya." ...adalah kalimat yang mampu membuat seluruh badanku gemetar hebat untuk yang pertama kalinya seumur hidupku. Aku tidak menangis histeris seperti ibuku, aku hanya terhunyung ke kursiku, terduduk dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan memandang kosong pada dompetku yang kutemukan di kursi belakang mobilku.

* * *

Upacara pemakamannya dipenuhi oleh banyak sekali orang yang tidak aku kenali. Aku tahu Gaara adalah seorang yang ramah yang dapat dengan mudahnya memiliki teman dan kolega, namun, aku tak pernah peduli dengan temannya atau bahkan dengan hidupnya. Maka, orang-orang yang datang layaknya orang asing bagiku. Banyak sekali yang memperlihatkan belasungkawanya padaku. Kepalaku masih tak bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Bahkan diupacara pemakamannya aku tak meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Namun, pandanganku tak bisa meninggalkan tempat dimana peti itu berada.

Aku melihatnya terlentang disana dan ia begitu tenang, terlihat seperti tertidur namun berbeda. Ia sangat pucat. Tak ada lagi darah yang mengalir pada wajahnya.

Tak akan ada lagi senyuman hangat atau senyum jahil yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Senyuman terakhir yang ia berikan padaku pagi itu berkelebat di kepalaku dan menciptakan rasa sakit dihatiku sampai aku merasa begitu sesak untuk bernapas.

Dialah yang selalu ada untuk menenangkanku ketika aku mimpi buruk atau ketika aku sedang berselisih dengan teman-temanku. Dialah yang selalu memanjakanku, dialah yang selalu memberikanku kecupan hangat dipagi hari dengan tak lupa membisikkan kalimat _I love you_ yang tak pernah ia lupakan setiap hari. Ya, dialah yang tak pernah lelah membisikkan kata cinta di telingaku. Siapa yang akan melakukan semua itu setelah ia tiada?

"Kaa-san..." Putriku, Hikari menarik lenganku kencang, entah yang keberapa kali ia memanggil namaku, aku baru menyadarinya. Ku alihkan pandanganku padanya, lagi-lagi mata jade putriku.

"Bisakah kita bertemu lagi dengan Tou-san setelah ini?" Dengan polos dan lugunya ia bertanya. Aku ingin sekali menjawabnya, namun tak ada suara sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Kaa-san... bisakah?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, tapi suaraku masih tidak bisa keluar. Seakan suaraku terperangkap diantara tenggorokanku yang kering.

"Berapa umurmu, Hikari? Kenapa kau masih menanyakan hal ini?" Putraku memarahi saudarinya. Matanya basah oleh air mata.

"Ta... tapi... bagaimana kalau aku merindukannya?"

"Sayang, Tou-sanmu akan pergi ke tempat yang indah." Ayahku membelai rambut cucunya.

"Benarkah, Jii-san? Bolehkah aku pergi dengannya?"

Ayah tersenyum sendu dan kembali mengelus rambut putriku. "Tidak, sayang... tentu saja kau tidak bisa pergi dengan Tou-sanmu. Kita tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi setelah ini."

Hatiku bergetar hebat mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke dalam peti untuk yang kesekian kalinya yang kini mulai ditutup. Memori-memori tentangnya berkelebat dalam hatiku. Aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, siapa Gaara untukku dan yang membuatku terkejut, hatiku menjerit sejadinya, mengatakan bahwa ia adalah segalanya bagiku.

Aku seakan ditampar keras oleh realita.

Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menusuk kedalam hatiku saat petinya sempurna tertutup, aku tak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi.

"Jangaan!" Aku menjerit kencang dan membuat semua terkejut. Aku melangkah menuju peti itu.

"Jangan bawa dia pergi!" aku menahan petinya, menjaga agar tak ada satupun yang dapat membawanya pergi. Air mata yang tak bisa menetes sejak hari disaat aku mendengar kecelakaan itu, kini jatuh begitu saja, jatuh tak terbendung dari mataku.

Tanganku yang gemetar mencoba menyentuh wajahnya yang dingin di dalam peti. "Kau bilang kau merasa sedih meninggalkanku sendiri?" Aku menjerit seperti seorang wanita gila. Aku tak tahu, tapi ini begitu menyakitkan ketika dia tidak memberikan tanggapan sedikitpun dan tangisku semakin tak bisa ku kontrol. Ibuku datang padaku dan mencoba menenangkanku.

"Hinata... biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang."

"Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Ini tidak benar! Dia berkata dia merasa sedih meninggalkanku sendiri. Tentu saja ini tidak benar!" Aku menjerit dengan gilanya. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan iba yang diarahkan padaku, aku bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa anak-anakku disana, melihat ibunya tak terkontrol. Beberapa dari keluargaku mencoba membawaku menjauh dari peti , namun aku menolak. Aku berusaha meronta agar aku dapat terbebas dari cengkraman siapa saja yang sedang menghalangiku saat ini dan kemudian berlari kembali ke samping peti itu. Aku merasa jika aku membiarkannya pergi sekarang, maka aku akan membuatnya pergi selamanya.

"Kau bilang padaku kau merasa sedih meninggalkanku sendirian! Sekarang kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" Aku mengguncang tubuhnya, membelai pipi dinginnya yang basah dengan air mataku.

"Hinata..." Ibuku menangis dan memeluk tubuhku yang gemetar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku... dia bilang dia merasa sedih meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa dia tetap meninggalkanku?!"

"Ini takdir, Hinata. Jika Gaara bisa memilih, maka tentu saja ia tak akan memilih meninggalkanmu." Ayahku membelai punggungku mencoba menenangkanku.

"Tidak Tou-san...Tidak... Dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendirian... Aku membutuhkannya... Aku membutuhkannya." Aku menangis pilu, semakin mengundang siapa saja yang melihat untuk ikut menangis. Aku terus menangis dihadapannya dan memohon, berharap agar ia mau membuka matanya. Tangisku semakin menjadi dan permohonanku semakin keras terdengar ketika tidak ada lagi respon yang datang darinya. Aku menangis sampai kepalaku sakit dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Terbangun dari rasa sakit di kepala tidak pernah menjadi suatu hal yang baik, apalagi disertai dengan kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang baru kusadari begitu penting telah tiada.

* * *

"Hinata... kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau ingin minum?" Aku memutar tubuhku lemas dan ku lihat ayahku dengan wajahnya yang tak mampu menyembunyikan kehawatiran. Aku mencoba duduk, ayah membantuku yang agak sedikit kesulitan. Aku mengambil gelas yang dibawanya dan meneguk habis air yang ada didalamnya. Ku pikir itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku, tapi aku salah. Rasa sakit itu tatap disana.

"Gaa... Gaara sudah dimakamkan tadi sore." Ayahku berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Tou-san, aku ingin sendiri." Suara serakku membuat ayah semakin bersedih. Ia menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Cobalah untuk merelakannya pergi dengan tenang, Hinata." Dia membelai punggungku lembut kemudian berjalan keluar kamar. Ayahku yang dulu telah benar-benar kembali, ibu tiri dan adikku menyayangiku dengan tulus. Hubungan kami walau tidak sebaik dulu, namun tetap lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tapi kini, seorang lain yang justru pergi dariku. Seorang yang selalu membuatku merasa dibutuhkan. Air mata kembali berjatuhan dengan bebasnya. Aku kembali terhunyung diatas tempat tidur dan membelai seprai dimana ia selalu menemaniku setiap malam. Harum khasnya masih berada disana. Aku tak pernah tahu aku akan sangat merindukannya seperti ini. aku tak pernah menyadari bahwa ia selalu ada untukku. Kapanpun aku membutuhkan seseorang, dia akan selalu ada disana, dan hanya dia seorang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini bahkan tidak menyadari semuanya sampai kau pergi?" Bisikku dengan tangan yang masih membelai seprai. "Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku yang tak pernah membuatmu merasa bahagia sampai akhirnya kau pergi. Aku bahkan belum sempat memberi tahukanmu betapa berartinya kau dalam hidupku."

Ada banyak sekali permohonan maaf yang ingin ku ucapkan padanya, namun itu hanya semakin membuatku sakit, karena ia sudah tiada dan tak akan pernah mendengar penyesalanku. Aku membenamkan wajahku pada bantal yang biasa dipakainya dan menangis sejadinya.

"Kaa-san..." Jari-jari kecil tiba-tiba membelai punggungku. Menyadari bahwa itu adalah putra-putriku, segera ku usap air mataku. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku dan ku lihat kembarku menatap dengan sedih.

"Kemarilah, sayang..." aku meminta mereka menaiki tempat tidur.

"Jangan bersedih, Kaa-san." Putraku mengusap air mata di pipiku. Aku memeluk anak-anakku erat, aku merasa bagaikan ibu yang buruk, merekalah yang mencoba menenangkanku, menghiburku, bukan sebaliknya.

"Maafkan Kaa-san..."

"Jangan menangis lagi Kaa-san, atau Tou-san akan marah pada kami." Kata putriku dengan polosnya. Aku membelai rambut panjangnya dan tak mampu membendung lagi air mata mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Bagaimana ia bisa marah padamu kalau ia sudah pergi dari dunia ini.

"Tou-san bilang pada kami bahwa Tou-san tak suka melihat Kaa-san menangis. Jadi kami bertiga berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu bersedih karena kami semua menyayangimu. Kami mencintaimu, dan Tou-san bilang kalau Tou-sanlah orang nomer satu yang mencintaimu."

Aku tahu... aku tahu bahwa mereka hanya ingin menghiburku, tapi nyatanya itu membuat hatiku semakit sakit. Sabaku Gaara... Dia mencintaiku, selalu mencintaiku walaupun aku memiliki hati yang suram, hati yang kejam.

"Kaa-san juga mencintai kalian semua." Aku memeluk anak-anakku semakin erat dan menangis bersama mereka. "Dan... Kaa-san juga mencintai Tou-san kalian... sangat mencintainya." Aku mengatakannya diantara tangisku.

* * *

Setelah hari itu, aku hampir tak pernah melawatkan hariku tanpa menangis saat tersadar bahwa tak ada lagi yang mengecup keningku dan tak ada lagi yang membisikkan kalimat yang sama setiap paginya.

Aku menangis ketika melihat noda kopi dalam gelas dan mengingat betapa dulu aku membenci melihat noda seperti itu. Aku selalu memarahinya dan memintanya mencuci gelasnya kembali atas keteledorannya setelah meminum kopi sembari bekerja hingga larut malam. Tapi sekarang, aku bahkan tidak peduli untuk membersihkannya.

Aku menangis ketika seseorang dari perusahaan asuransi datang dan memberi tahuku bahwa aku dan anak-anak tidak perlu hawatir dengan biaya ini-itu karena pihak asuransi yang selama ini Gaara bayar akan menanganinya. Ia benar-benar menjamin kami tidak akan mengalami kesulitan sedikitpun saat ia harus meninggalkan kami. Ia selalu memikirkanku dan anak-anak ketika aku tak pernah memikirkannya.

Aku menangis ketika aku memasak pancake untuk saraan kami. Aku menangis ketika melihat cangkir kopi yang tak pernah terpakai lagi. Aku menangis ketika melihat pakaiannya yang masih tergantung tak tersentuh dilemari kami. Aku menangis ketika mengingat setiap memori yang kumiliki bersamanya. Aku selalu merutuki diriku atas kebodohan selama ini ku lakukan. Aku yang terlalu buta untuk melihat semuanya.

"Kau sungguh terlambat, Hinata... Kau sangat sangat terlambat." Aku menangis diantara pintu lemari yang terbuka sembari memeluk piyamanya yang ia kenakan pada malam sebelum kecelakaan. Harum tubuhnya masih berada disana.

Dibutuhkan satu bulan penuh untuk membuatku tersadar sebelum akhirnya aku dapat pergi ke kantor Gaara dan membereskan semuanya. Direkturnya bahkan memintaku untuk berbicara dengannya, dengan bangganya menunjukan betapa luar biasa prestasi Gaara sebagai Genera Manager di perusahaan. Di akhir, ia memintaku agar bersedia menerima sejumlah uang yang ku sadari bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit untuk menunjukan betapa berterimakasihnya ia pada Gaara. Sabaku Gaara, adalah seorang yang dicintai banyak orang.

Namun, ketika aku berbicara dengan pihak keuangan untuk mengurusi semua pembayaran yang diterima Gaara, disitulah yang semakin membuatku merasa sakit. Aku tak pernah tahu berapa gaji yang diterima Gaara selama ini. Aku tak pernah peduli. Satu-satunya yang ku pedulikan hanyalah setiap bulannya akun bankku harus terisi. Jemariku bergetar saat ku ketahui ia mentransfer seluruh gajinya ke akun bankku yang tanpa ragu ku habiskan setiap bulannya. Bagaimana ia mengatur biaya harian kami, biaya rumah tangga kami, biaya sekolah si kembar yang tentu cukup mahal karena mereka sekolah di sekolah internasional?

Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya Sakura yang merupakan rekan kerja Gaara di kantor. Kami bertemu dan berbicara banyak di kantin kantornya. Membicarakan Gaara tentu.

"Gaara memberitahuku bahwa ia menggunakan uang warisan dari mendiang ayahnya untuk ikut berinvestasi di perusahaan kecil teman lama kami yang sekarang berjalan cukup baik. Aku juga ikut berinvestasi bersamanya disana. Kami akan tetap memberimu bagian Gaara sebagai ahli waris. Kau bisa bergabung dengan kami di perusahaan itu kalau kau mau."

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya, Sasuke." Kataku dengan suara yang bergetar. Hal itu membuatku sakit. Betapa Gaara berjuang sendirian demi memenuhi keperluan keluarga kami. Untuk memenuhi semua permintaan konyolku, permintaan tak pentingku.

"Aku minta maaf, aku tak berbicara padamu saat upacara pemakamannya. Kau sangat berduka saat itu, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu hingga kau tenang." Dia berkata dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah.

"Gaara adalah teman dan rekan kerja yang baik dan aku yakin bahwa ia adalah suami yang sangat setia. Aku ingat, bagaimana ia selalu menolak setiap kali kami ajak untuk pergi keluar setelah lelah bekerja. Ia akan mengatakan bahwa istrinya menunggunya, jadi ia akan segera pulang ke rumah dari pada bergabung dengan kami."

Aku meremas jari-jari tanganku dibawah meja, air mata semakin memenuhi mataku. Aku tak pernah menunggunya ketika ia bekerja hingga larut malam. Aku selalu langsur tidur setelah makan malam bersama anak-anakku. Aku tidak pernah peduli, baik ia pulang larut karena kerja ataupun karena telah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

"Mungkin... ia dapat merasakan bahwa waktunya kian dekat. Satu minggu sebelum Gaara meninggal, ia sering berkata padaku batapa ia merasa bersedih setiap kali ia harus pergi meninggalkanmu. Ia selalu membayangkan apakah kau akan baik-baik saja bila ia tidak disini lagi." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan yang semakin membuat air mataku mengalir deras.

"Tuan Uchiha... Maaf mengganggu anda, tapi kita harus pergi, rapat akan dimulai sebentar lagi." Wanita cantik yang cukup tinggi tiba-tiba muncul disamping Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Oh.. Oke, emm.. Matsuri.." Ia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. Setelah mendengar namanya aku pun ikut melihat kearah wanita itu dengan terkejut. Aku gtak pernah bertemu dengan Matsuri, aku hanya tahu cerita tentangnya dari Sakura. Kembali ku lihat wanita dengan pakaian kerja yang menarik itu. Ia sangat cantik, memiliki tubuh yang rupawan dan tentu terlihat sangat cerdas. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa ia bisa mendapatkan pria manapun dengan mudahnya. Tanpa sadar, aku menutupi mulutku, menutupi isak tangisku yang mulai menjadi setelah melihat wanita yang selalu mencoba menggoda suamiku. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Gaara karena tak pernah jatuh pada pesonanya dan selalu setia padaku.

Aku selalu menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kematian Gaara. Akulah yang membuatnya meninggal. Bukan hanya menyalahkan karena memaksanya kembali ke rumah untuk menemukan dompetku. Dokter yang menangani Gaara malam itu mengatakan padaku bahwa Gaara mengalami serangan jantung saat ia menyetir dan membuatnya pingsan. Mengapa pria muda sepertinya dapat mengalami serangan jantung? Karena ia sering mengonsumsi ramen, kopi, dan rokok.

Aku tak pernah ragu untuk membuang sisa makan malamku dan anak-anak ketika ia pulang larut malam dari kantornya. Ia tak punya pilihan selain memasak ramen instan untuk dirinya. Aku tak pernah melarangnya mengonsumsi banyak kopi. Aku selalu marah saat ia mulai mengeluhkan bagaimana stressnya ia dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah aku meneriakinya karena terlalu marah, ia mulai merokok, dan aku tak pernah peduli. Ya, akulah yang membunuhnya ssecara perlahan.

* * *

Tak ada satupun pria yang dapat menyentuh hatiku lagi, bahkan saat beberapa diantara mereka datang menemuiku, mengatakan ketertarikannya padaku dan tak masalah dengan statusku serta anak-anakku. Namun, aku selalu menolaknya dengan baik-baik. Aku tak bisa menghapus memori tentang Gaara sedikitpun dan aku tak pernah berniat untuk menggantinya dengan memori bersama pria lain.

Sampai si kembar berumur 27 tahun, tak ada satupun yang dapat menggantikan Gaara dari hatiku dan pikiranku.

"Apa yang sedang Kaa-san lakukan disini? Udaranya cukup dingin, Kaa-san harus masuk ke dalam. Ini akan melemahkan kondisi Kaa-san." Tanya Hikaru sembari duduk di kursi disampingku di teras halaman belakang. Aku menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak sayang... Kaa-san ingin disini sebentar lagi."

"Tapi disini benar-benar dingin. Lihat, bahkan salju mulai turun." Ia menunjuk pada butiran salju yang mulai menutupi taman dihadapan kami.

"Tidak, Hikaru... Kaa-san benar-benar ingin disini. Karena akhir-akhir ini saat Kaa-san duduk disini dan tertidur, Kaa-san selalu memimpikan Tou-sanmu." Jelasku sembari menepuk lembut pundaknya.

"Ia menggunakan pakaian serba putih dan tubuhnya bersinar. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya tersenyum pada Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san... Apa Kaa-san merasa kesepian tanpa Tou-san?"

"Terkadang ya... Tapi hanya dengan mengingat semua tentangnya cukup membuat Kaa-san bahagia lagi."

"Kenapa Kaa-san tidak mencoba menerima lamaran Tuan Uzumaki? Sepertinya ia sangat serius." Tanya Hikaru kemudian menggenggam kedua tanganku. Wajahnya memperlihatkan kepedulian yang sangat terhadapku yang saat ini tinggal sendiri di rumah. Putriku, Hikari sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya di luar kota. Hikaru pun telah meninggalkan rumah, ia sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartemen dekat dengan kantornya. Pada awalnya mereka merasa berat untuk meninggalkanku, namun aku memaksa mereka pergi karena mereka harus memulai kehidupannya sendiri. Aku tersenyum kepada putra kebanggaanku.

"Kaa-san tahu, kamu sangat peduli dengan Kaa-san, Hikaru. Kaa-san tahu, kamu benar-benar ingin Kaa-san bahagia."

Putraku mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. Seperti ayahnya. Aku mengusap dan membelai rambut merahnya dan kembali tersenyum padanya yang tumbuh dan semakin terlihat mirip dengan ayahnya. Ia memiliki hidung mancungnya Gaara, rahang yang tegas, mata jade yang berbinar, bahkan ia memiliki sisi jahil ayahnya.

"Tapi, Kaa-san sudah benar-benar bahagia dengan kehadiran kalian dan kenangan bersama Tou-san kalian."

Hikaru terkekeh. "Aku tahu Kaa-san akan menjawab seperti itu. Kaa-san hanya sangat mencintai Tou-san sampai Kaa-san tak membutuhkan pria lain."

Senyum tulus terukir di bibirku. Ya, aku masih sangat mencintai Sabaku Gaara sampai saat ini walaupun rasa bersalah masih tetap disana, dihatiku.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja yang menikah, sayang? Atau setidaknya carilah wanita untukmu."

"Nanti, Kaa-san... Jika aku telah menemukan wanita sepertimu yang akan benar-benar mencintaiku untuk seumur hidupnya."

Sejenak aku terhenyak sampai akhirnya tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum dan kembali membelai rambutnya.

"Tidak, jangan cari wanita seperti Kaa-san, sayang... Tapi jadilah pria seperti Tou-sanmu yang dapat membuat Kaa-san benar-benar mencintainya bahkan sampai saat ini."

Putraku tertegun dalam diam dan merenungkan kalimatku.

"Kebaikannya, pengertiannya, kesetiaanya yang membuat Kaa-san begitu mencintainya, Hikaru... Jika Tou-sanmu tidak mencintaiku, maka Kaa-san akan tetap menjadi wanita dengan hati yang suram. Dialah yang membawa Kaa-san menuju musim semi dari musim dingin yang tak berujung."

Hikaru menggenggam tanganku dan bernapas dalam, "Begitukah, Kaa-san?"

"Ya, putraku."

"Kalau begitu, mulai saat ini, aku akan menjadi pria seperti Tou-san." Ia memberiku senyuman meyakinkan. Aku membelai pipinya, sangat senang atas keputusannya.

"Ah, biarku ambilkan selimut lagi dan ku buatkan teh hangat untuk Kaa-san.." Ia berdiri dan bergegas memasuki rumah. Aku menghembuskan napasku dan menyapu pandanganku keseluruh taman yang kini sempurna terselimuti salju. Ku pejamkan mataku dan mencoba memanggil semua kenanganku bersama Gaara, berharap ia akan kembali datang dalam mimpiku.

* * *

Aku terbangun di hamparan taman bunga dengan sungai yang indah ditengahnya. Perlahan aku berdiri dan menyentuh bunga-bunga disekitarku.

"Hinata." Suara yang sangat ku kenal yang tak pernah memanggilku lagi terdengar dibelakangku. Aku segera membalikkan badanku dan lututku terasa sangat lemas saat aku tahu aku benar. Disanalah ia, berdiri dihadapanku dengan pakaian serba putih dengan pancaran cahaya putih disekitar tubuhnya dan dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibirnya. Senyumannya, andai saja ia tahu betapa aku merindukan senyuman itu darinya.

Ia merentangkan tangannya padaku, menungguku untuk menggapainya. Namun, aku tak menggapainya ketika aku tersadar, aku merasa malu dengan diriku. Ia masih sangat tampan sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, namun denganku yang hampir mencapai usia 60 dengan keriput yang mulai memenuhi wajahku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku, merasa takut ia tidak akan menyukai wajahku yang jelek.

Tangan yang hangat perlahan menarik kedua tanganku dari wajahku dan ketika aku membuka mataku, dapat ku lihat Gaara yang berdiri sangat dekat denganku.

"Jangan, sekarang aku sangat jelek, Gaara... Aku sangat jelek..." Aku menundukan kepalaku. Ku lihat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya ia merendahkan tubuuhnya dan mencium satu tanganku.

"Cantik." Ia berkata dengan suaranya yang menggema. Aku terkejut saat ku lihat tanganku tak lagi memiliki keriput. Sama seperti saat aku berusia dua puluhan. Aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke wajah yang juga kini tak lagi memiliki keriput. Air mataku jatuh dan mengalir kemudian aku berlari kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..." Aku berbisik padanya, lagi dan lagi untuk memperlihatkan semua rasa bersalahku atas apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak menjawabku. Ia hanya membisikkan kalimat yang tak pernah lelah ia katakan padaku.

"Aishiteru"

Aku semakin tersedu ketika mendengar kalimat yang sangat kurindukan darinya. Ia menyentuh wajahku dan mengusap air mataku. Mencoba menenangkanku dengan senyum manisnya. Ketika ia yakin aku sudah kembali tenang, ia menggenggam jemariku. Aku membalas menggenggam tangannya erat hingga kini tangan kami saling bertautan. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, karena mulai saat ini, aku akan pergi kemanapun ia pergi. Kemudian kami berdua berjalan melintasi jembatan dan menyebrangi sungai yang ada di taman bunga yang indah itu.

* * *

"Kaa-san... Ini teh hangatnya." Hikaru kemudian meletakkan cangkir teh diatas meja. Ia melihat ibunya terlelap dengan senyum diwajahnya. Hikaru tersenyum, ibunya pastilah sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan ayahnya lagi, pikirnya. Kemudia ia menyelimuti tubuh lemah ibunya agar tetap hangat.

Ia mematung, tertegun, ketika tangannya berada di bawah hidung ibunya dan tidak merasakan ada keluar masuknya udara. Ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Kaa-san..." Ia dengan sigap memeriksa denyut nadi ibunya.

"Kaa-san!" Ia memanggil ibunya ketakutan saat tak dapat merasakan denyut nadinya lagi.

"Kaa-san bangun!" Hikaru mengguncang tubuh lemah ibunya, berharap ia akan bangun. Namun, semua usahanya tidaklah berarti. Ibunya masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Air mata mengalir saat ia memeluk tubuh ibunya. Merutuki dirinya karena telah membiarkan ibunya dengan tubuh yang lemah karena leukimia duduk dengan udara yang dingin seperti ini.

* * *

~END~

R & R


End file.
